What ?
by La Halfeline
Summary: Matt tente de gérer son angoisse post-traumatique... Et auprès de McClane, qu'il fait bon dormir... ;


**What ?**

_Atelier de la Lanterne Fringante de février 2009_

Avec le pairing : John McClane/Matthew Farell

Sur le thème imposé : Quoi ?

_Par La halfeline_

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Farell et McClane avaient quitté l'hôpital, après s'être faits rafistoler. Le vieux flic était à jeter aux chiens en arrivant mais, contrairement à Matt, il en avait essuyé de pires dans le passé. Le petit geek asthmatique, pour qui les cours de lutte de sa dernière année de lycée représentaient déjà quelque chose d'impressionnant, avait été autrement plus affecté par le fait de s'être pris une balle et, accessoirement, d'avoir réchappé à un attentat personnel avant d'être pourchassé par toute une kyrielle d'individus armés. Sur le moment, la précipitation nécessaire de l'action et la déferlante d'adrénaline dans son organisme souffreteux l'avaient maintenu à peu près opérationnel – du moins, lorsque McClane le jetait métaphoriquement de son épaule musculeuse pour le faire taper frénétiquement sur un clavier – mais la retombée de la tension avait paradoxalement annoncé la montée de l'angoisse.

Son appartement ayant été tout simplement pulvérisé, il avait été naturellement invité à rester dans celui de John, le temps de trouver de nouvelles dispositions. Cet arrangement l'avait grandement enthousiasmé et il voyait que McClane, sous ses dehors impavides et désabusés, appréciait muettement de retrouver auprès de lui un autre individu qui semblait lui porter de l'affection, et avec lequel il pouvait partager une bouffe – du reste guère plus élaborée que celles de ses vieilles habitudes solitaires – et regarder un vieux western.

En dépit de cela, la nuit avait été mauvaise pour Matt, très mauvaise. Si la morphine et les sédatifs l'avaient joyeusement cogné jours et nuits à l'hôpital, le fait de se retrouver allongé en pleine conscience dans ce qui n'avait rien d'un établissement sécurisé avait réveillé en lui une nervosité incoercible. Il avait été incapable de dormir correctement la nuit précédente, écoutant chaque bruit qui lui parvenait de la rue, sursautant à chaque pas dans la cage d'escalier, et ne sombrant quelques minutes que pour mélanger des cauchemars à sa veille anxieuse. Son hôte avait fini par être réveillé par l'affolement qui avait accompagné une petite crise de panique. Farell avait eu honte de se donner ainsi en spectacle devant quelqu'un qui bravait régulièrement des dangers concrets sans faillir, mais la présence de McClane l'avait aussitôt rasséréné.

Et ça recommençait, cette nuit-là. L'état d'alerte implacable, l'interprétation du moindre bruissement, et surtout l'étau de l'angoisse. Les souvenirs, la violence qui pour la première fois n'avait rien de virtuel, le besoin de se retourner constamment pour vérifier que personne ne le mettait en joue derrière son dos… Il avait fini par se lever de ce qui avait été, dans le passé, le lit des enfants quand ils venaient encore en visite. Son asthme se faisait presque sentir dans sa respiration un peu poussive et Matthew se hâta avant qu'il ne prenne de l'ampleur. Il toqua prudemment à la porte de l'autre chambre. Seul un ronflement tranquille lui répondit. Il réitéra, un peu fébrile, et entendit enfin un grommellement de mauvais poil lui répondre. Il entrouvrit timidement la porte.

- McClane ? chuchota-t-il.

- Hmmmgnh, what is it, kid ? marmonna John qui partageait à ce moment-là beaucoup de points communs avec l'ours mal léché de base.

- Can I… can I stay in your bed for tonight ?

- What ?! s'exclama le vieux flic en cessant de gratter son tee-shirt, doutant d'être bien réveillé.

- Oh, no no don't assume some kinda hanky-panky crossing my mind ! s'affola le jeune hacker, ce qui entraîna comme d'habitude une loghorrée confuse. I'm just… like totally terrified right now for absolutely no reason I know that but, eh… I just can't control it. I know it's irrational and I swear to God I'm not proud of myself but it's like I feared someone would just burst into your flat and attack me !

- And you would feel better next to me ? interrogea sincèrement McClane.

- Well… yes. You saved my life like a hundred times and I got to say it's some kind of a reassurance. If it doesn't bother you too much.

John sembla se radoucir un peu. Du moins n'apparaissait plus dans son ton que de l'indifférence paisible lorsqu'il maugréa :

- Don't steal all the covers.

Matt sentit sa respiration se calmer à ce seul consentement. Il marcha rapidement jusqu'au paddock et se glissa prestement sous la couverture. Il faisait bien chaud et bien sûr là-dedans. McClane eut un sourire assoupi en voyant Farell lever vers lui de grands yeux de chiot cachous témoignant d'une reconnaissance inespérée. Ne souhaitant pas envahir l'espace personnel de son hôte plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà, Matthew se retourna dos à lui, appréciant les nouvelles circonstances. Une grosse paluche calleuse lui tapota mollement la tête et il entendit :

- Nobody's gonna hurt the guy who saved my daughter that's for sure. If they try to touch my hero I will kick their ass.

Matt s'endormit comme un bébé peu de temps après que les ronflements aient repris.


End file.
